Eternal Children
by TrevonRewrite
Summary: This is a story about 3 people in pain and darkness. Their bodies have been consumed by their own fear and when they try to escape it... It just bursts into more darkness. The year is 401 AAF (After Aregon's Fall) It is winter and the cold is harsh. This story contains people who want to change the world to a better place. But they cannot alone. The first of the 3 people in pain...


CHAPTER I: COLD WINTER

"It's not right what you're doing dad!" said the girl. "You can't just leave us like that! Not again like you did before. You're going to ruin this family again?!" "Dear I'm sorry..." said the father. "But I have to do this. It's the only way to protect what's ours. I hope you can forgive me this time..." "Forgive you!? This isn't the first time you came up with these stupid stunts! You always leave us! My mom is about to die in this cold winter and you're just going to leave her to die!? We have no food, no shelter, no place to call home! How dare you even say can you forgive me?!" The dad grabs the girl's hand. "Honey... I'm sorry" "Da- Dad..." She bursts into tears. The teardrops fall right into the snow. Slowly dissipating from the human eye. "Dry those tears up. I know this time I will be able to stop him from doing this to the people of our town. I promise." The girls tears quickly turn into hate. She looks up at her father. She pushes him out of the way with brute force. "You're nothing more than a liar dad! This isn't the first time you promised these things! If you're going to leave then..." Her dad slowly walks up to her. But before he can pat her head pushes him back. This time a little less forceful. "Go... Just get out of her dad..." "But I swear this time I will-" "I said go! I am sick and tired of your lies to our family. You're nothing more than a liar! I hate you!" She runs back into the alley where the her mother is waiting. "Honey..." The father walks off into the fog of winter and never even turns back.

"He's gone mom. He finally left us for good this time..." "Rose please... Don't be too mad at your father like that. All he's trying to do is protect us." said the mother. "But mom, this isn't the first time he tried to talk to the king. The king almost threw him into prison. It isn't right what he's doing to us!" Her mother attempts to get up but just fall back on the pillow. "Mom please don't try to get up. You're too sick. "Your such a kind dear. Just like your father. You shouldn't blame him for all this happening to the town." "I... I guess so. I guess I have been a little harsh on him lately. I guess I just don't want him getting hurt you know..." Her mom grins. "How about you say my name?" Rose stares at her mother wondering what is she talking about. "You know you want to Rose haha." "But mom... I thought you hated when people called you by your real name." The mother laughs quite loudly making people stare out their window through the alley. "Mom stop laughing so hard. You'll get even more sick!" "Come on Rose say it." "You really want me to say it huh mom..." A tear drops from Rose's eye. She then quickly bursts into many more tears. "Come on honey. Don't be so sad. I won't be hurt by it. You're a little over dramatic don't you think?" Rose stares at the snow on the ground remembering the good times the family had together. When they looked at the stars at night, when they went on vacations across the endless sea. But all of that changed one day. The day it all changed was the day her sister died in the war. Her sister was 24 fighting alongside her best friend named Julie Santom. No one knows how her sister died but all they know is that she died. Her sister's name is Lilly Valen. So you can tell her name is Rose Valen. "My sister... She died right?" Her mother looks up into the sky through the alleys thick walls. "That's what they say right? But listen a second." You're a beautiful 14 year old girl. You're almost an adult. So... I got you these." Her mom tries to move but she cannot. All the pain she is feeling is like death to her. "Mom let me get that for you ok?" "Ok you're such a kind hearted person just like you dad." "I guess he was kind hearted at a time huh..."

"So it's in here I'm guessing right?" "Yes, in that wooden box that I told you never to open. But I guess you're old enough to open it up now yes?" Rose blushes a little as she opens the wooden box. What's found inside is a white/pink dress with pink roses on it. It's medium sized so it can fit her. "Uhh mom... What is this?" "That used to be my sister's dress. She allowed me to use it one day and thought I should keep it. So now I am giving this dress to you." Rose looks at the dress a little while longer before looking at her mother. "So... You're really giving this to me huh?" "Of course, you are our only daughter hahaha!" "Your laugh is creepy as usual... I got a question actually." "What is it? Come on don't be shy." "I told you to not call me shy anymore mom..." "Sorry, now please go on." Rose takes a seat near her mother. "Do you think wishes can ever come true?" Her mom is startled by the question. "I suppose... Where did this come from?" "Oh nothing just wondering as usual. I just wish I could protect this town more. You know become like one of the royal knights one day." "Honey actually. I have to tell you something..." Rose looks at her mother's face. Telling by her expression she is about to tell her something very serious. "You will not become a knight Rose. Never say those words! Now listen to me, what you need to do is form your own force to stop the king and his evil reign. He cannot get away with the murder of both of us!" Rose is startled by hearing her mother yell for the first time in years. It's almost like she knows something about the royal knights. "Whoa mom! Calm down. I'm sorry I didn't realize you hated the knights so much..." "It's not that I hate them... It's... A long story. Well of to bed for you! You have to get up early tomorrow to pick up the food." "Umm... Ok good night."

So it's finally morning. This is my story. I am Rose Valen and I live in a small town called Aregona after the Aregon War. I am 14 years old and my dad used to say I still have much to learn. I guess he was always right huh? Well I never stopped thinking about him after he left to talk to the king again. I just hope he doesn't end up in trouble again like before. I really do miss him since he's always out somewhere. After I went to bed I had a weird dream. I know dreams are usually weird but this one was really strange. It shows me... With two other people. The two others are attacking me and trying to kill me. I run from them... Running... Running... I just kept on running from them. Running from my fears as always... I couldn't really tell who they were. But they just kept on chasing me. I ended up near a cliff and I fell off. Slowly draining my body from the airs heat. Then... I died. I don't know what happened in my dream or why I died in it. But I keep thinking these dreams mean something way bigger. I want to find out one day what all these dreams mean. But I guess I'll never know huh? "Yawn. What time is it. Oh wait forgot we don't have a clock." "Time to wake up mom." I walk up to my moms bed but she's not there. "Mom? Where are you" I scream it, but she's nowhere to be found. Where did she go? She's to sick in her condition. I decided to take off the clothes I had on because they were really dirty and soggy. I hurry before someone sees and put on my mother's old dress. It fits me perfectly as I expected. "Alright mom I am going to find you... I don't know where you went or why you left. But in the condition you're in you wouldn't be able to survive that long out on the streets." I leave the alley and went out to search for my mom around Aregona. I see two people wandering around like they're drunk or something. Ones dark skinned with really long hair and the other one looks like a little girl with longer hair than the guy. Well if the guy had longer hair that would be strange wouldn't it. I just ignore them because they're just drunkies. I look for my mom everywhere around the town. I cannot find her anywhere. It's like looking into an endless void where nothing but demonic creatures lurk. When I couldn't find her I knew she was in trouble. I looked everywhere! But I just couldn't find her... I went back to our home in the alley. When I go back it's destroyed. I don't know what's going on. I start to cry. My mom used to say I cry too much, but I can't help it when these things happen. All we worked hard to make is now destroyed. Plus my mom is gone... "Why is this happening to us! What did we do?! We are just trying to live and people just keep ruining our family and robbing us!" As I keep screaming out random things I decide to look around for a clue. I find a note written in my mom's handwriting. It says the following: "Honey I know you're looking around for me. Sorry I forgot to leave a note but your old enough to finally take care of yourself. I know 14 may not seem the age but you are old enough. I need you to meet me somewhere first and I will explain everything. Meet me in the cave that is across the sea. I know it's going to be a long journey for you because it took us a whole year to get across in a ship. But you need to meet me there. This is very serious if you don't hurry the whole town of Aregona will most likely fall. Please this will be our only chance to get our town back together. Love Ester"

So my mom really left. But how did she make it all the way to the cave so fast. Is she there already? Nah I don't think she made it there already. But this is really making me mad having to travel all that way again. My mom thinks the cave holds some secret stone of rain to bring the plants back to life. We never found it but she wants to keep going there? Why? What does she know about this cave. Whatever it is she would never tell me the full story 100%. I guess the only way to find out is to travel to the cave huh. "Alright I guess it's time to pack up again... I hope she knows what she's doing this time." I start building an attitude and usually ignore anyone I see. I really hate the nobels. They are nothing but idiots that think they can control this nation with power and fear. I hope one day we will be able to stop them and break free from their nation. It is the only way for their to be total peace. I keep the dress on my mom gave me yesterday. I'm actually starting to like wearing this. I walk through the snow filled streets all cold and stressed. I find a horse but it's not free. I know what I'm about to do is wrong but I have no choice. I have nowhere else to go. When the owner is not looking I steal the horse. "Huh.. Wait a second... Hey get back here!" the owner screams. "I'm sorry for this but I have to go find my mom! Maybe I'll give it back one day!" As I turn around I see 2 knight chasing me along the path. "Get back here you worthless thief and face your charges!" the knight says. "Yeah like I'm going to give this horse back. You stupid nobel slaves" I never rode a horse so the funny thing is I haven't crashed yet. I keep traveling along the path and I didn't notice my horse's leg was bleeding. The horse starts the slow down... And it kicks me off. I try to get us as fast as I can. But I hear a growling sound. I turn around and it's one of the Fudeai. The Fudeai are these types of wolf creature. I try to crawl away but it grabs my leg. I start to cry in pain as it slowly drags me away into the forest. But then something happened. One of the knights got off their horse and slayed the Fudeai and saved my life. He then carries me and puts me on his horse. "I just wanted to save my mom... I couldn't let her die like before. I have to save her. I don't know if she's ok or in trouble somewhere. I need to save her please let me go." The knight looks at me and says something but I can't hear it and I black out.

I wake up in strange white room with a window. I get up from the bed and hear some kind of beep. I guess it was nothing. I look out the window but then I noticed my leg was patched up. Am I at the hospital? "Hello! Anyone!" I scream out. No one responds. I keep on looking out the windows wondering what happened and where am I? "So you're finally awake?" the voice said. "You know if you keep looking out windows it might get you killed right?" "Where are you!? Show yourself?!" I say. "Wow someone has a bad attitude today huh? I just saved your life and this is how you thank me?" "You... Wait you saved me?! Show yourself now!" "Heheh... As your wish your ladyship." "Shut up!" The door opens and I see a man with dark blonde hair. His smile really creeps me out... He looks like some sort of a pedophile. "So how are you doing my lady?" "Would you stop calling me that you pedophile!" "Oh, is that anyway to talk to your savior? I think you should kiss me instead hm?" "As if." "Heh just playing around with you. So what's your name?" I stop looking at him and stare out the window. I don't respond. "Hm... The silent type ehh? Well fine at least tell me how old you are. I'm 19 years old, you?" I still don't respond I try to ignore these knight fellows. They act like their all that. "Come on do you really hate me that much? I must be really ugly... Well no matter..." As he's about to leave the room he says something. "Just so you know. Your mom is dead... We saw her on the road getting eaten by all the monsters. We managed to drive the Fudeai back but it was too late for her..." I gasp as he tells me that. I burst into tears and start to scream. "Get out! I don't want to see anyone right now! I am so sick of you royal knight vermin! I hope you all die!" The knight takes the hint and leaves the room. My mom dead... But she's the one who told me to meet her at the cave. I knew because of her illness she wouldn't make it but why... Why did she have to leave like that. I cry and cry and cry. I didn't even think a human could have such tears drop onto the empty white floors. I guess everything is possible right? I start to lay back down on the bed knowing that if it's true she's dead... Then I just did all of this for nothing right? Everything I did... All just wasted. Now I will be imprisoned forever... Also did my mom really ruin the home? She didn't seem to be in the condition. I guess I will never know huh?

I have another dream. This time the dream was different. The dream had dark clouds above my head. Nothing but chaos. My dream showed the knights fighting these demonic creatures and two people. The knights are being destroyed by just two people. I got a clearer look but one of them looked like the princess. I knew right then that it was just a dream... Right?


End file.
